


In Every World (I will remember you)

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU of the canon AU, F/F, Lizzie's POV, Pre-Relationship, sort of soulmate tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: The more things change the more they stay the same.  As Lizzie keeps trying to wish Hope away she finds that even when she's gone she is not forgotten.





	In Every World (I will remember you)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist messing around with the canon AU they gave us. Hope y'all enjoy.

Ugh stupid fucking Hope. Why is she out to get me. What have I done to her to warrant this? Taking up all of my Dad’s time. I…we had to ride on a smelly bus for three fucking hours. She loses the stupid knife and somehow she is still Dad’s favorite. And then she brings back this jar thing meaning more monsters. Ugh.

“I wish Hope would just leave me alone.”

“I can help with that.” What the fuck. Where did this blue woman come from?

“Who are…” wait “Blue and appeared when I said ‘I wish’ you’re a genie.”

“Djinnie. Spelled D.J.I.N.N.I.E.”

“To sound exactly like genie. Since you’re here that means I get three wishes.”

“So what will your first wish be. I have suggestions if you like.”

“I know how this works I make my wish you twist it and I spend my second wish fix this first only for things to be worst and then I waste my last wish wishing I never had any to begin with.” This genie isn’t going to fool me. I just got to think this through. Now what to I want? New clothes, a car, Dad to pay more attention. Wait that’s it.

“Are you going to make a wish or not?”

“Yes and I have the perfect wish. I wish that Hope Mikaelson never went to school here.” The genie snapped her hands and then I wake up in bed.

“Lizzie wake up it is time for morning training.” Wait Dad? Morning training?

“I would rather not watch you spare with Hope this morning.”

“Who is Hope?” The wish worked.

“No one daddy I will be right down.”

Me and Josie are kicking dad’s ass. I can’t believe how good I am. Dad said years of training. This is the best wish ever. And now it is time to show off this school. Why does dad and Josie sound worried. This is the best school ever. Who wouldn’t want to go here.

Scratch that I don’t want to go here. This place is gross. What happened? After we show Jed around me and Josie are eating what passes for breakfast here. As I complain to Josie about the state of the school and breakfast she seems to be implying we are poor.

“Are we poor?”  
“You know running this school cost a lot of money. Damon Salvatore gives as much as he can, but him and Elena have kids of their own.” That’s right Hope’s dad donated like a hundred million dollars or something to this school. Oh well we get by without the money. Josie keeps pawing at her chest. 

“Why are pawing at your chest?” Her face scrunches up like she had realized she was doing it.

“I don’t know I woke up this morning and it felt like something was missing. I think I am missing a necklace or something.” Weird.

“Which one?”

“That’s the weird thing I’m not missing any jewelry. At least none I can remember anyway.” Josie gets up to leave. Oh well bigger fish to fry.

“Genie! Genie!” The blue bitch appears next to me on the couch.

“Djinnie. Never mind. Are you ready for your next wish?”

“No. I know what you did and I can fix this school without a wish or Mikaelson money.” She disappears again.

Apparently with Hope we also never figure out the locator globe. Well now I get to be the hero. Now we are off to New Orleans to recruit so powerful supernatural. Why does New Orleans ring a bell?

We get to the source of the magic and the scene before us is gruesome. Bodies everywhere. The trumpeter playing until his head fell off was a bit dramatic. Granted I can’t be surprise when Hope appears. Mikaelsons aren’t known for being subtle. And of course Hope has is a full tribrid now. Dad tries talking to her but she just blows him of with a colorful threat.

“Dad I think her humanity is off.” I figured Dad would get us out of here after I pointed that out, but instead Josie starts walking toward Hope.

“Hey, we didn’t come here to harm you. Like my dad said we can help.” Is Josie crazy that bitch is going to kill her. “I don’t know what caused you to flip your switch, but I know you had to have a good reason.”

“How can you know that? You don’t know me. Now get out of here before I decide to repaint the walls with your blood.” We need to leave now. What is Josie thinking?

“I don’t know I just feel it. I know in my bones you are good person and it would take a lot for you to turn off everything that makes you you.” Is Hope wavering?  
“You just meet me. Look around do I seem like a good person to you?”

“Your right this should have me running for the hills, but I’m not scared. All I feel is this deep sadness, this ache from see you in so much pain. To be honest I just want to give you a hug right now.”

“You’re insane.”

“Maybe, but I’m standing right in front of you and you aren’t killing me. That has to mean something.” Josie’s arms are around Hope in an instant. And surprisingly Hope returns the hug. Is Hope crying. They sink to the ground Hope is sobbing and Josie is just holding her.

After what seems like forever we are back at the school. Dad is training with Hope just like before. Except Josie is there too.

“Genie! Genie! Get out here now!” Why does she always appear behind me? “What the hell this isn’t what I wished for!”

“You wished that Hope never attended the Salvatore school. And she didn’t until now that is. You have to be more specific with your wishes.”

“Slow your roll, Genie, I got some questions. Mainly why are Josie and Hope acting like… like that?” Point to where Hope and Josie are training. Getting way closer than necessary.

“I noticed that too. Reality bleeds are normal for wishes, but never like this.”

“Reality bleeds?”

“We Djinnies can rewrite reality with a snap of our fingers, but reality fights back a little bit. Usually just Déjà vu or weird dreams, but this is next level. Should clear up with the next wish.”

“Well I know just the wish then. I wish the Salvatore School never existed.” The genie snapped her fingers and then I was in the back seat.

Public school I guess that makes sense. But why am I in the backseat and why am I dressed like this. Things don’t improve from there Josie’s popular and I’m some kind of freak. Dad’s day drunk. And the worst thing Josie is dating Connor. Gross.

“Why is dad still wearing the watch? I thought we talked about this.”

“Yeah, and I totally remember, but just to make sure what did we say?”

“The watch is a magical object given to Dad by Stephanie Salvatore’s dad. You steal it so I can siphon’s it’s magic so I can take things to the next level with Connor.”

“By next level you mean?”

“Show him I’m a witch.”

“Good. Well not good I just thought…”

“And then have sex with him.” Again gross.

“No you can’t be serious. That is the worst idea.”

“I don’t care. Now go get the watch and don’t let me down again.” Won’t lie that hurt. What Josie’s pawing at her chest again.

“Missing a necklace or something?”

“I think so. Did you take it?”

“No, I don’t think so. What did it look like?”

“I don’t remember. Now stop stalling and get that watch.” Bossy Josie is my least favorite Josie.

So now I am crawling on my stomach to steal the watch. And of course the genie is here.

“What the hell, Genie?”

“It’s… never mind. What is wrong this time?”

“How about Josie for starters.”

“Well if I had to guess without a whole school dedicated to protecting your ego, Josie got to shine. And you became the school freak.”

I don’t have time for this. Get the watch and then talk Josie out of this terrible idea, cementing myself as the best sister ever. Got it.

This is the weirdest day ever. And definitely not how I thought getting ready for prom would go. Josie is totally focused on herself.

“You brought the watch right?”

“Of course. But Josie this is a terrible idea. Telling anyone you’re a witch is bad enough but Conner.”

“I don’t care he is my boyfriend and I love him.”

“I’ve seen you in love once. Maybe even twice. And this doesn’t look you in love to me.” I really hope only once. I can deal with Penelope, but I don’t want to think of the other one.

“Just hand me the watch.” I can’t let her do this so I do the only thing I can. I siphon the magic. Which is followed by some hurtful words from Josie. Ones I have heard before from Penelope. And then she said she hates me. And I just remember screaming and then more screams. And then my worst nightmare in a supersuit. Hope Mikaelson of course.

Apparently she is here for dad of course. And Josie is walking away with her hand in hand. I’m in hell. Of course there is a Mikaelson Boarding School and Hope wants dad to be headmaster. Josie doesn’t care she just has heart-eyes for Hope. Gross. And now they are on the couch way to close for comfort.

“Genie!”

“You called.”

“What the hell. Hope keeps coming back. And that bleed through didn’t go away.”

“I noticed maybe the reason Hope keeps coming back is there is something or someone she can’t live without. Now I really don’t know what your problem with this reality is. Your father gets to live his dream without worrying about finances. And your sister gets the girl. Added bonus Hope’s parents are alive so no need for substitutes. But, if you really hate this world you are just one wish away from happiness. Just need to really focus on the root of your problems.”

“Oh that is easy. I wish Hope Mikaelson was never born.” This time I wake up on bus bench.

So apparently without Hope the world goes to hell in a hand basket. Her dad flips his humanity off and sends us into war. Granted I didn’t think old vampires could flip their switch. Penelope hates, but what’s new about that. Someone apparently died. And I can’t be here.

“Daddy. Where is Josie.”

“Oh baby you really don’t remember.”

“What am I suppose to remember.”

“This witch came through and told you and your sister about the Gemini coven’s curse. About the Merge where on your twenty-second birthday y’all would merge and only one of you would survive.”

“What! That is…that is sick. Where’s Josie.”

“You went into one of your episodes. Started to get paranoid and saw Josie as the enemy. You…you lost control and…”

“And what?”

“Honey that funeral is for Josie.”

“NO! I would never. I could never hurt Josie.”

“It was an accident.”

“You mean I killed her.” I ran. It was the only thing I could do. I ran to our old room. I lock the door and just cried.

When I finished crying I looked around the room and noticed how trashed it was. Recently trashed. On the floor there was a diary. It looks like Josie’s. I pick it up and start reading the page it was open to.

Nothing seems right. And I mean beyond the war. It feels like something or someone is missing. I know there are a lot of people missing, but this feels important. They feel important. I don’t know how to talk to Dad about this. Besides any conversation with Dad will turn to the Merge. I am still mad about him keeping this from us. And how can I tell him that I plan on letting Lizzie win. I can’t…I won’t kill my sister.

There is blood at the bottom of the page. Oh my gods this is were I did it. This is where I killed her. 

“Genie!”

“Well this is shitty. Don’t feel bad third wishes are always tricky. You’ll do better with the next one.”

“Next one I get more than three wishes.”

“Yeah. Djinnies can grant any number of wishes but we get to choose.”

“Great so I just wish us back to my world. And start over.”

“Not so fast if you want another wish I want the urn.” Of course she wants the stupid jar. 

“Never.”

“Well then this is your world now.”

“No I will get my wish there is a loophole somewhere.”

“I decide what wishes to grant. And I will grant no wish unless I get the urn.” Stupid genie, stupid urn, stupid malivore…wait that’s it.

“Really? Cause I got a wish you are going to want to grant. I wish that you never got taken to Malivore.”

“Clever girl. You found a loophole, but there is still a catch. Your wish is going to wipe the slate clean. We will have never met and you will have never wished. So you won’t remember any of this. Except you almost will and that will slowly drive you insane. And history will repeat itself. Truth, Paranoia, and Death.” No! Before I can do anything the genie snaps her fingers.

 

“Lizzie don’t be angry at Dad.” Suddenly I feel the undeniable urge to hug Josie as tightly as possible. So I do. Josie is clearly as surprised by this as I am. As I pull away I notice a glimmer of silver under her collar.

“Josie, why are you wearing a necklace under your blouse?”

“Oh…uh. Because it is personal I don’t always feel like showing it off.”

“How long have you been wearing it?”

“Since I got for our birthday.”

“Who’s it from. Please don’t say Penelope. Because if you do I am going to throw that thing in the…”

“Hope.” I must have misheard.

“What?”

“It’s from Hope.”

“Since when does Hope get us presents.”

“We bonded sort of and now we’re are sort of friends.”

“Who gives a sort of friend a necklace for their birthday. I bet it is some cheap costume jewelry or something she found lying on the ground.”

“Hey! This necklace saved my life.”

“How did a necklace save your life exactly?”

“It’s enchanted it makes quite things heard. So when I was buried alive it allowed MG to hear me.” Why am I just now hearing about this? She has taken it out now and that definitely isn’t cheap. The way she is caressing it tells me more than I want to know.

“So when you say sort of friends do you mean ‘sort of’ because it is new or because it might be more?” I can’t believe I am asking this. Please say new, please say new.

“Both.” Things are silent between us for a few minutes. Josie never let’s go of the necklace and is looking at it full heart-eyes right now. Ugh. Remember what mom said. Focus on Josie. Put her first for a change.

“Well then you might want to do something about that. From what I hear Hope and Landon are boyfriend and girlfriend now. So if you want Hope you need to start making your move now.”

“Lizzie…I don’t know what to say. But, thank you. You got any ideas on what I should do?”

“Motivational speech is all you are getting from me with is this little endeavor. Now go I need to think of other things besides you and Hope. Or else I am going to vomit.” I give her a shove out the door and close it behind her. I definitely deserve some kind of award for this. Maybe best sister ever. No, Hero might do.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going post some more fics involving the AU worlds they gave us. And hopefully soon.


End file.
